follow through
by fashion hottie
Summary: mondler mush , serenade at the middle of the night stand alone RR plz


**Hurrican katherine oh how i .. loath you. its so wierd we have electricity durring the damn thing (were the few 100,000 out of the million in miami who still had electricity)then when it was over over at 9:00pm the next day our lights go out just asthe new _what not to wear_ episode started sob anyways i did this on mypalm pilot when i was soppouse to bestudying (is this why imholding a c average in chemistry?)Its standalone so yea (enjoy the 1 moment when i actually do a stand alone i hate doing them love reading them though , but hate writing them)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Diclaimer: no i dont own them or the song its all owned by the wb and nebc and bkc and the song by Gavin Degraw.**_

* * *

enjoy (by the way sorry for the spelling errorsmy palm doesn't have any spell check) 

He stared up at the ceiling Monica sleeping soundly next to him 'did he love her?' he chuckled to him self who ever thought Chandler Bing in love. Well , he realized in moments ,it wasn't really something _new_ ,he had been in love with other people before , first Janice , then Kathy. He finally figured out why he really didnt want to love ,every time he would start to fall again he would get screwed over , cheated on , left alone, and hear broken.

Yet some how he knew Monica wouldn't do that to him. He turned on his side facing his sleeping lover. He ran a finger along her jaw line before moving down to her hand tracing over every finger. Leaning over he kissed her warm neck before moving up to the corner of her mouth. He tucked a few strands of heir in her ear before whispering very softly in her ear

"Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean?"

She breathed in deeply, and he stopped, waiting until her breathing became rhythmical again ,before he leaned in again singing softly

"And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you,  
You to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through"

She shivered and he brought her to him her back pressed against him , he wrapped his arms around her small waist before continuing

These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart

his mouth pressed to the back of her ear brushing against it on every word tickling her and sending chills through her again he tighten his grip and kissed her neck againg then brought his mouth up to her ear agin

The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
And what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
(For) you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you'll have to follow through

Monica turned around after he stopped tears were rolling down her cheeks he wiped them away with his thumbs and she leaned in kissing him passionately on the mouth , after a few moments their came out breathless she smiled and whispered,

Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?

He kissed her softly "your beautiful"

"I know" she grinned back he chuckled and kissed her forehead , before he wrapped his hands around her waist and fell asleep again.

"I love you too chandler "she whispered

Follow through by Gavin Degraw:

Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean?  
And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you,  
You to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
You to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
And what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through ,With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
(For) you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
An I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around  
I'll see everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
You're gonna have to follow  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?

* * *

_**Reviews are so appreciated**_


End file.
